Continued progress in natural language processing and interest in test questions requiring free-text, non-multiple choice responses has pushed research into development of automatic scoring technologies. Improvements to automatic scoring technologies are developed on a continual basis. Despite these developments, automatic scoring technology is not perfect and is often not as good as one or two human scorers are at providing a score for a response.